


Without Cruelty

by greenhouse793



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhouse793/pseuds/greenhouse793
Summary: "To see others suffer does one good, to make others suffer even more: this is a hard saying but an ancient, mighty, human, all-too-human principle [...] Without cruelty there is no festival." - Friedrich Nietzsche
Relationships: Piers Polkiss/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	Without Cruelty

Piers watched with barely contained delight as Dudley again taunted and taunted his cousin. He watched the luminous green eyes fill with hate, daring Dudley to come any closer, to cross the invisible line.

"Where's your mummy, Potter?" Dudley cooed. "Is she dead?"

Piers let out a loud guffaw of laughter with the rest of them. Because it was expected. Because staring into those enraged green eyes made his stomach flop in a truly strange way. Because a burst of laughter was the only reasonable way to release the oddly buoyant emotion that surged within him.

But the laughter was worth it to see the flash of pain in those oh-so-expressive green eyes. Just for an instant, blink and it's gone, they focused on him instead of Dudley.

Again, Piers longed to be the one who was granted the honor of pounding his fists into the boy's stomach, his face. He wanted to feel the flesh molding around his fists, hugging his knuckles in a parody of an embrace. Wanted to break his nose, blacken his eyes, split his lips, _not so pretty now, hey Potter?_ But when Dudley told him to go into place, to hold the squirming boy's arms behind his back, he did. Anticipation thrummed low in his gut. How could he refuse, even if he had wanted to?

He stepped up behind Potter, entwining the boy's arms with his own, fragile as birds' wings, trapping him, pressing Potter's back against his chest. The exotic, nutmeg and chocolate scent of Potter filled him, swirling through his lungs and fuzzing his brain as he inhaled, only just resisting the temptation to lean into him and nuzzle that fragrant, messy hair.

The feel of him was a revelation, so skinny and delicate in his arms. He could wrap his hand all the way around Potter's bicep, could curl his shoulders around Potter's and tuck him neatly into the hollow of his chest. Piers felt the now-familiar surge of conflicting desires - _cherish comfort protect_ at eternal war with _bruise crush break_.

Dudley's first blow, though Piers was expecting it, took him by surprise as Potter cried out, slamming back against his chest. Piers felt the first stirrings of arousal pool in his groin at the contact. He moaned softly as Dudley struck again, forcing Potter to rub against him.

Again and again, Dudley's blows rained, each punch jerking Potter's ass insistently against his crotch, until Piers could no longer hold it in. Groaning as quietly as he could, Piers buried his nose in Potter's hair as he felt his release rush through him. After one more blow, Dudley stopped the abuse of his cousin.

"Your mum's dead, Potter. Stay out of out way or else you'll be joining her." Smirking, Dudley turned to leave, motioning the others to follow him.

Carefully, Piers lowered Potter to the ground. He didn't know when the boy's knees had given out – when he'd begun to carry all of Potter's weight. It didn't matter. Potter glared up at him, green eyes filled with hatred and shame.

Stroking one finger almost lovingly across Potter's cheek - _truly, it was a crime for a boy to be so pretty, he deserved a beating for that if nothing else_ \- Piers smirked before jogging off after Dudley.


End file.
